vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuku Murasaki
Summary Shizuku Murasaki (シズク=ムラサキ, Shizuku Murasaki) is member #8 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Shizuku Murasaki Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Female Age: Likely late Teens or 20s Classification: Thief, Phantom Troupe Member #8 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Shizuku is able to use the four basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Subjective Reality and Absorption (She is able to conjure a vacuum cleaner called Blinky, which can suck in an infinite amount of objects, with the only exception being living beings and objects made of Nen), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Easily killed Baise and Ivlenkov, two powerful Nen users and body guards, and also defeated Pike, a Chimera Ant officer), Weapon Mastery (She usually kills people with her Nen vacuum) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is one of the weakest Troupe members, however she is still stronger than Kortopi) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Chrollo, Machi, and Nobunaga in their pursuit of Kurapika. Escaped a car before Fun Fun Cloth took effect. Gave Pike 29 different wounds in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 ' (Ranks 12'th in arm-wrestling in the Troupe, however, she is still strong enough to force Gon to use his full strength in an arm-wrestling contest, despite using her non-dominant hand) 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Can cave in skulls with a single swing of her vacuum cleaner. Knocked Nobunaga unconscious, however Nobunaga was taken by surprise. Drew blood from Pike, a Chimera Ant Officer) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Is superior to Kortopi) Stamina: High (Can fight with a Chimera Ant without showing any signs of exhaustion) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range to Tens of Meters with Blinky. Standard Equipment: Blinky (Her Nen vacuum) Intelligence: Above Average. Despite her forgetfulness, Shizuku is a highly skilled Nen user and fighter. She has proven herself highly analytical and strategic in her fight with Pike, being able to find an enemy's weak spots in a fight, learning the pattern of their movements before they attack and formulating plans accordingly. Furthermore, she is a quick thinker, as demonstrated when escaping Pike's web. In her battle against him she was able to figure out the speed and range of his web, even noticing Pike's weakness of his anus twitching twice, therefore telegraphing his next move. She is very versatile with her vacuum ability, even using it to exsanguinate her opponents. Her intellectual side is not lacking either, as she was able to correctly decipher the month's allegory in Chrollo's fortune. Weaknesses: Blinky is unable to suck in any living being and any object made of Nen. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blinky (デメちゃん, Deme-chan):' Shizuku has the ability to conjure a vacuum cleaner she calls Blinky. It can inhale an infinite number of nonliving objects, but not anything that she considers living or that is made with Nen. The latter restriction enables her to spot traps. Only the last object to be vacuumed can be regurgitated, and Shizuku herself has no idea where the rest goes. Her ability is extolled as rare and valuable to the Troupe since it allows the Spiders to clean up the evidence of crime scenes (i.e. blood and corpses). She can also use Blinky to remove foreign materials (such as poisons and gases) from living bodies. She appears to require to spell out loud what she wants to vacuum up. She doesn't always need direct contact for Blinky to inhale an object. In battle, Shizuku uses the vacuum as a club. Her most dangerous technique, however, consists in exsanguinating her opponent by having Blinky suck up their blood from their open wounds. Gallery Genei_shizu.jpg|Shizuku's anime design Blinky_2011.png|Blinky Blinky.png|Blinky in action Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Murderers Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9